Sore wa Himitsu
by KageKagami
Summary: After meeting a hermit sorcerer and his brother, the sorcerer hunters begin to question Big Momma's methods in dealing with sorcerers.


Disclaimer: Neither Sorcerer Hunters, nor any of it's characters, belong to me. Nor does Yuri's last name, Sakurazukamori belongs to Seishiro Sakurazukamori and Clamp.

It was one of those fancy done up houses, probably big enough to have at least four rooms. The yard, enclosed by a fence, was well-kept; large carved obsidian stones set in the ground leading up to the house. There was also a small pound with a few goldfish swimming around. There was also a large sakura tree that was in full bloom, something that was rare for the fall season.

For a group of people that had been traveling for five days straight and had been forced to camp out into the woods, the house looked like a godsend. They could see the chimney smoke from where they stood, and as they came closer, could smell the scent of a homemade stew. From where they stood they could even see a pie cooling off in a window.

" Yes! My prayer have been answered! Thank you Big Momma!" seventeen year old Carrot Glace screamed as he threw his fist up into the air.

Sixteen year old Marron Glace, Carrot's younger brother, rolled his eyes at his brother antics. At least he hadn't gone running off, like he had been doing for the last few days. It seemed that the slightest thing would send his brother running down the road like a mad idiot, the last time it had been was because Carrot had *smelled* a band of travelers who had just happened to be females.

Marron was not the only one who was rolling his eyes over Carrot's antics; the Misu sister, seventeen year old Chocolate and sixteen year old Tira, were also rolling their eyes. The only one who wasn't paying attention to Carrot was eighteen year old Gateau Mocha, who was too busy watching Marron to pay attention to anything else. It wasn't a secret that he had a crush on the boy, the only problem was trying to make the boy accept those feelings without having to worry about killing off said boy's older brother.

Deciding to leave before Carrot ran off without them, the gang walked up to the house. As they got closer they all stopped as they saw someone leave the house. A girl, about fourteen years old, with steel-gray hair. She was petite in size, wearing a blue tunic that looked a size too big and a pair of shorts that just barely reached the girl's thighs. At the sight of those long legs encased in a pair of knee-high socks, Carrot begin to drool, ignoring the looks of disgust he was gaining from Tira and Gateau.

" Ohmigawd! Finally, a real girl!" Carrot screamed as he ran towards the girl at break-necking speed.

Before Carrot could glomp the girl as he had been planning to do, both Tira and Chocolate grabbed a hold of the over-sexed teen. With a few good hits to the head, the two girls dragged the now unconscious teen as they walked up to the house. The girl was watching them as they entered the yard; they entered cautiously, not wanting to seem intruding. 

" Excuse me, but I was wondering if maybe you could-" 

Tira had just barely jumped out of the way to avoid being hit with the broom, which the girl was now wielding as a weapon. The look on the girl's face made them rethink that they were in friendly waters,.

" Get out! Leave! I won't warn you but once" the girl said, swinging the broomstick at them once again.

It was at that moment that Marron noticed that his skin was prickling with goose bumps, and not because it was cold either. Someone was using magic here, and it sure as hell wasn't him. Using his skills, Marron let himself be pulled by the magic, allowing it to show him just who it was that the magic was coming from. And gasped as his eyes fell onto the girl, who was now shouting something in a language that Marron had never heard before. His eyes went wide in shock as he noticed the small red inverted triangle on the girl's forehead. Which meant only one thing.

" Look out you guys, she's a sorceress" Marron said, realizing that the words were a spell, and from the amount of power gathering, a powerful one at that.

Hearing Marron's warning, the rest of the Sorcerer Hunters went into defense mode. Tira was getting ready to take off her glasses, while Chocolate pulled out her hat. The girl seemed unfazed by this, only smirking as she began to chant faster.

" Yuki! Stop this immediately!" a voice called out from the house.

Standing in the front door of the house was an older man, whom looked to be about Gateau's age, an impatient look on his face. He was handsome, in an almost effeminate masculine way. Tall, broad-shouldered, with a narrow waist and long legs. Added with a heart-shaped face framed by silver-colored hair which reached his calves and was pulled back into a ponytail, and he was practically stunning. Chocolate, Tira, and (secretly) Gateau were all practically drooling as the guy walked towards them. The man's face was stern as he looked at the girl.

" Demo... Oniisama" Yuki said, glancing towards the Sorcerer Hunters.

The man shook his head, then smiled gently. " Go inside the house Yuki, I need you to fix the soup for me. I believe I have prepared it wrong."

Throwing a glare at the Sorcerer Hunters, Yuki turned and stalked off towards the house. The door slammed loudly as she went inside, the man sighing softly as he turned to face the Sorcerer Hunters.

" My name is Yuri Sakurazukamori. You will have to forgive my younger brother, every since the death of our parents, he has been untrusting of people" Yuri said, bowing before them.

All except for Gateau, who had sorta noticed the lack of endowments that most girls had at fifteen, and Marron who had guessed, the others were stunned. That feminine looking creature with the extremely bad attitude, was a guy!? Carrot keeled over from shock, and also, disappointment. Trust his luck to make it so that the only girl around in miles (excluding Tira and Chocolate since he didn't think of them like that) turned out to really be a guy. Not that it had been occurring through his mind that Yuki would have been too young for him in the first place or anything like that.

" You mean?!.... You mean that *she* is a *he*?!" Carrot asked, hoping that he had heard wrong.

Yuri laughed softly, a deep throaty sound that immediately had Tira, Chocolate, and (once again semi-secretly) Gateau drooling. It was something that he was used to (not the drooling part), many travelers thought that Yuki was really a girl. In a way, it was a good thing because people seemed to take Yuki's attitude less seriously then they would have had they known she was a boy. Although it was better this way, he thought, most people seemed to think that Yuki was less dangerous to them as a girl, then if she was a he.

" Yes he is. I'm afraid is this cuts into any, *plans* you may have had. Although I trust that there were none to begin with, correct?" Yuri said, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Carrot laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. " Plans? What plans? I didn't have any plans. Nope, not a single one."

" Well I'm glad to hear it. Oh my, where are my manners!? Oh please do come in" Yuri said, ushering them into the house. ' It has been so long since we have had visitors, that I have seem to forgotten myself."

As they were ushered into the house, it was only Marron who just barely caught a shadowy figure slinking into the woods. He was about to comment on it when Yuri turned around to look at him.

" Is there something wrong?" Yuri asked, looking out towards the forest.

Marron shook his head. " No, there's nothing wrong Yuri-san. I just, thought I saw something."

Yuki looked out towards the forest, squinting his eyes as he tried to see what it was that the boy had seen. Although coming up with nothing.

" Oh, well, whatever it is it must have gone. Let's get into the house, ne?" Yuri asked, hurrying them along into the house.

While from the forest, a pair of glowing yellow eyes watched.

Author's Note: Okay, onto chapter two! Yuri's got a story to tell. Zaha's back. And Carrot will learn the hard way why it's not safe to ask Yuki about his gender, or to do it while he's standing beside the sakura tree.


End file.
